por que no tienes miedo
by kelly.creppypasta
Summary: una chica que es rechazada por todos,piensa que mejor es estar con los únicos que la quieren pero la persona que ella mas quiere muere, esa noche alguien entra a la habitación eh intenta matarla pero ella dice algo que el nunca hubiese pensado que alguien quisiera realmente el sale de ese lugar dejándola sola... esto es sobre los creppypastas pero no encontraba esa categoría


Este es mi primer fanfiction así que no se han crueles conmigo ;) : D

Los significados son estos acciones** pensamientos () cambio de personajes - pasando ya tiempo /.

-MELANY POV-

_ Mi nombre es Melany tengo 16 y soy algo rara bueno muy rara realmente soy el bicho raro de la clase y de mi familia (realmente mi familia me odia bueno eso creo no importa) vivo con mi tía, mi primo, mi hermano y mi tío pero está en coma por algo que no se si realmente yo hice como dije soy el bicho raro de la clase amo el anime los creepypasta y soy otaku.

/

_*alarma* aaaaaaaaaahhhhh maldita alarma silen-cioooo*bostezo* mmmm…. Qué hora es *hecho un ojo a la alarma* mierda ya es tarde

_*desde abajo * ya mocosa baja a desayunar o te que das y te apuras

_vete a la mierda Johan maldito *maldiciendo mientras bajo*

_buenas ¬¬ oye saluda (maldito no me ignores).

/en el colegio/.

_hola Pauli donde está el *viendo como cae * ya no me digas ya lo estoy viendo ¬¬ * yendo a ayudarlo * oye linda forma de despertar y esa caída fue algo*recordando* extraña a como las anteriores* recordando las caídas más antiguas * estás loco

_ lose y no me importa *sobándome la cabeza como niña pequeña* oye me….. Hayyyy eso duele *le pegue un patazo en sus partes ¬¬*

_oigan me tan temprano y ya se están peleando (me van a volver loca)

_está bien van a clases *suena el timbre de entrada a clases*

/después de clases/

_chao Pau chao rafa, voy a casa de mi sobrina(es mi prima realmente pero nunca lo van a saber jajajajajajajaja XD)

_chao amix *se va*

_nos vemos en una semana

/ en el parque/

_ya casi ni me acuerdo de este lugar es extraño*me recuesto en el césped* olvide como se sentía esto*mmm voy a escuchar música un rato *cantando siento que alguien me observa*qué extraño no hay nadie *miro a los lados *ñee no hay nada uffff *vuelvo a sentir lo mismo*(maldición quien mierda está mirándome malditos arboles quiero gritar) ah cierto tengo que ir donde mi sobrina (prima)

-FIN DE MELONY POV -

-JEFF POV-

_soy Jeffrey Woods más conocido como Jeff The Killer tengo 17 vivo con Mascky, Ben, Sally, Jane, Slenderman, etc. Bueno mmmmm*pensando* ya no tengo nada más que decir así que go to sleep.

/en el parque/

_ (maldición casi me ve maldita sea)

/cabaña entre el bosque: 3/

_ hola *mirando a Ben * que mierda haces con eso *quitándole el mp3 * que me miran *yéndome hacia mi habitación*uffff hoy día la mato cuál era su nombre *pensando entra mascky haciéndome saltar* estás loco maldito idiota que quieres.

_ esto se te olvido esto*mostrando mi cuchillo* y en qué piensas ¬¬ estas algo extraño o no me digas que te enamoraste :- *o* .

_no claro que no imbécil ¬¬ por qué piensas eso

_por lo pensativo que estas no =) oye cierto Slendy te llama es muy probable que te intente matar ¬¬

_maldición y yo que pensé que no me iba a descubrir bueno largo de mi habitación y ya salgo ¬¬ .

-FIN JEFF POV-

-MELANY POV-

_hola mel ¿Cómo has estado? *abrazándonos*

_que paso? Y tu mama, la Daniela y la Renata *comienza a llorar* ella está en el hospital ella sufrió un accidente ayer una carro la golpeó *abrazándome* puedes ir a dejarme donde una amiga *haciendo puchero* claro por qué no jejeje *acariciándole la cabeza *

/30 minutos después/

_let's go *dije algo aburrida* oye que te quemaron la ropa que no sales de la habitación *sarcasmo* al fin que ya vas toda tu ropa en la maleta *mirando la maleta*

_ estas loca llevo lo necesario (que mal y como le digo que voy a quedarme por 3 meses a ya)

_ oye porque tienes 2 maletas eso es para más de 2 meses.

_ ya vamos me está esperando en el parque *sonriendo*

_ pensé que yo te iba a tener que ir a dejarte a la casa de ella ¬¬

_es que es por eso que me demore estaba hablando con ella*preocupada a que la descubra*

_estas sudando y no está haciendo calor más bien esta haciendo frio *sonriendo de lado* y que más el sudor es frio estas nerviosa que pasa que me ocultas

_ es-es-está bien maldita sea voy a ir me por 3 meses mi madre ayer no fue golpeada por el auto murió tras el impacto y mis hermanas pues e-ellas van a vivir con Bamakó y lucia me dijo que viva con ella por 3 meses y me va a encontrar un departamento mientras tanto *llorando* sabes me voy sola no quiero causar problemas perdón *sale corriendo* adiós mel.

_*caigo al suelo llorando* porque ella, porque, porque no pudo ser alguien más porque la única persona que me quería (mátalos mata a los que hicieron esto mátalos a todos) que? Pero si nadie está cerca *sensación de que alguien me está observando* (otra vez de nuevo esta sensación) *limpio las lágrimas y voy hacia mi casa* alguien me está observando pero quien , ya no importa

/en casa /.

_buenas tar-des *susurro* que hace el a aquí porque ahora despacio que na (die me escuche mierda)

_oye saluda ¬¬

_buenas tardes bueno ahora me voy a mi habitación*me agarran del brazo* que pa-sa o-o no voy a hablar contigo y ahora adiós *soltándome y corriendo hacia arriba mi habitación*


End file.
